Uncanny X-Men 2
"No One Can Stop the Vanisher!" is the second issue of the first X-Men ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee and illustrated by Jack Kirby. It was inked by Paul Reinman. Kirby and Reinman also provided the cover art illustration. The issue was lettered by Sam Rosen and edited by Stan Lee. No colorist credit is given. The issue shipped with a November, 1963 cover date and a carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). In this issue, the X-Men are called into service by the FBI who need them to help stop a new mutant supervillain known as the Vanisher, who intends on stealing the U.S.'s newly formed defense plans from the Pentagon. Synopsis Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Fred Duncan * Colonel Hendershoot * Lieutenant General Fredricks * The Vanisher, Telford Porter * Bill * Officer Smithers * X-Men * Federal Bureau of Investigation * United States Army * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * Washington, D.C. :* J. Edgar Hoover Building :* White House * Virginia :* Arlington County :* The Pentagon * Cyclops' visor * McDonnell XV-1 Convertiplane * Energy projection * Ice generation * Superhuman agility * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * The events from this issue are re-imagined in ''Professor Xavier'' and the X-Men'' #2. * First appearance of the Vanisher. He also appears in a flashback scene to events from this issue from ''Thunderbolts'' #33. His next appearance is in ''X-Men'' #37. * First appearance of Fred Duncan. He makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''X-Men'' #38. His next appearance is in ''X-Men'' #46. * This is the second appearance of Lieutenant General Fredericks. He previously appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' #3. His surname is revealed in this issue. He appears next in ''X-Men'' #17. * First appearance of Colonel Hendershoot. He appears next in ''X-Men'' #23. * First and only known appearance of Bill, Fred Duncan's assistant. * The ice cream vendor seen in this issue works for Merry Moppet Ice Cream; first and only known appearance to date. * First and only known appearance of Officer Smithers. * Angel refers to Charles Xavier as Doctor X in this issue, as opposed to Professor X. While Xavier certainly holds a doctorate (probably several), he is almost never referred to by this particular honorific. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM :* Amazing Adventures Vol 4 3 (1st half) :* Amazing Adventures Vol 4 4 (2nd half) :* Essential Classic X-Men 1 :* Marvel Collectible Classics: X-Men 1 :* Marvel Masterworks 3 :* Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 1 :* Uncanny X-Men Omnibus 1 :* X-Men: Children of the Atom Vol 2 1 :* X-Men: The Early Years 2 Recommended Reading See also External Links Series links * Uncanny X-Men at MDP * * * Uncanny X-Men at Comicbookdb.com * Uncanny X-Men at Uncanny X-Men.net Issue links * Uncanny X-Men #2 at MDP * * * Uncanny X-Men #2 at Comicbookdb.com * Uncanny X-Men #2 at Uncanny X-Men.net ---- Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:X-Men Vol 1 Category:1963/Comic issues Category:November, 1963/Comic issues